


Never Give In

by Cynder2013



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: After "Chosen", Hank Summers wants custody of Dawn. Drabble.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Never Give In

Buffy throws the paper on the table. It seems to make a louder sound than it should because Dawn slams the door of her room at the same time. Legalese and doubletalk, it’s all legalese and doubletalk. Buffy wants to scream and there’s no one home but her and Dawn, so she does. She screams into her fists, shrill and broken.

Hank wants Dawn back. “Back”, like she’s a thing he lent to Buffy. He’s going to fight Buffy for her. He doesn’t know that Buffy has fought much worse. Buffy can’t lose her sister. She won’t lose Dawn too.


End file.
